


Persona 5 - The Empty Book

by Aceflyheight



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, F/M, Female Characters, Friendship, Gen, Horror, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Psychological Horror, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceflyheight/pseuds/Aceflyheight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1998. High school student Kelly Miller has just inherited her grandfather’s old mansion in the town of Oakdale, but finds that not all is right with her new home. With people going missing in town and another world behind the books strewn throughout the mansion, Kelly has to rely on her friends, and the power of Personae, to save the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 5 - The Empty Book

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: this story was originally started soon after Persona 4 was released in the U.S. and as a result is not going to be in any way canon to the upcoming Persona 5 game. Also, as I am currently in the process of uploading other old WIP stories to AO3, I am not sure when I will be able to continue writing new chapters for this story.

~August 14, 1998~

A girl stopped in her tracks at the edge of the winding stone pathway that she had just spent the last five minutes walking up. As she glanced up at the old mansion that laid before her, the girl couldn’t help but take a step back. Why? She didn’t know. What she did know was that it was currently Friday, August the fourteenth, her name was Kelly Miller, and this was her new home.

She took a deep breath and fiddled around in the pockets of her blue jeans until she felt metal. She pulled the small object out and glanced at it to make sure that it was the key for the mansion. Once she was sure, she took the last step forward and inserted the key into the lock. With a quick flick, she heard the door unlock and she slowly opened it to reveal nothing but darkness. She took a step inside and brushed her hand against the wall until she finally found a light switch and flicked it on. She winced as the lights hit her eyes and spent a moment blinking away tears before she glanced around at the room and staircase that greeted her.

Besides the single layer of dust that seemed to cover everything around her in the foyer, the mansion still looked much as it had in her childhood. She shrugged off the heavy backpack from her shoulders and set it down against the wall as she decided to investigate the rest of the place to see if anything had seemingly changed in the years since she had last been there.

###

“Okay, so I just need to remember to make a trip into town either later today or tomorrow and buy groceries,” she said to herself as she tossed out a few things from the refrigerator that had expired within the past couple of days. She stretched her arms as she made her way back into the foyer and grabbed her backpack before heading up the staircase and towards the bedroom that had been hers whenever she and her family had stopped by to visit. She made it to the bedroom eventually and walked inside, setting the backpack down on the bed. She unzipped it and began to take out the few sets of clothes and items that she had decided to bring with her on the trek up to the mansion. After all, she could always go back down to her car later on to grab the rest of her bags.

Once she finished emptying the backpack, she separated her clothes before placing them in the dresser and the closet in the room before she placed the rest of her items on the night table and on the sink in the connecting bathroom. With that done, she used her hand to wipe away the dust from the window above the sink in the bathroom before she inspected how she looked after the entire two hour drive. Besides the fact that her hair was a bit disheveled and her eyes were too tired to stay entirely open after focusing on the road for two hours, she could safely say that she didn’t look bad at all. With a small smile directed at the mirror, she picked up her brush from the surface of the sink and began to slowly pull it through her dark brown waist-length tresses. She still couldn’t believe that it had already been four years since she started growing her hair out from chin length. She finished brushing after a few minutes and braided her hair before pinning it up into a bun. She studied how she looked in the mirror for a moment before she decided to go ahead and do the grocery shopping instead of letting it wait until tomorrow. She just needed to change her clothes first. She was suddenly in the mood to wear her pale blue sundress.

###

She smiled at the scents of the grocery store as she heard the automatic doors close behind her. She glanced around for a moment before she spied the shopping carts and grabbed it as she headed down the nearest aisle to get milk.

As she was inspecting the jugs of milk once she made it to them though, she heard a quick yelp and an expletive or two. She placed the jug that she had been inspecting in the cart as she glanced over her shoulder at the near end of the aisle only to see a young man about her age struggling to get back to his feet. She pushed her cart towards him and stopped it a few feet away before she went up to him to see if he was okay.

“Are you okay?” she asked as she bent down and extended her hand.

“Yeah, I, uh, well, I sort of missed the ‘wet floor’ sign and wound up down here before I knew what was happening,” he replied with an awkward laugh as he took her hand and got to his feet with her help, “thanks.”

She smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome…”

“Oh, sorry. It’s Alan. Alan Williams. By the way, are you new? As far as I know, I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Kelly Miller and yeah, I am. I just arrived earlier today.”

“Oh, cool,” he replied before glancing down at his watch, “crap. I’ve gotta get going. I was supposed to just grab some orange juice and head straight back home. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Kelly.”

“Same here,” she replied and watched as he quickly rushed off before she smiled and went back to her shopping cart. She actually kind of hoped that she would meet him again sometime. In the meantime though, she still had to get the rest of her grocery shopping done and then finish moving in before the start of school on Monday.


End file.
